


your hand in mine

by onhersleeve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Friday Night Lights, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhersleeve/pseuds/onhersleeve
Summary: Angry and frustrated, she gets out of the car, walking right to him, blue eyes sharp as they stare right into his morose brown ones “Are you drunk again, Jon?” she asks accusingly. She simply couldn’t understand why it was so easy for him to keep on going with his life, drinking one bottle at time, fucking whoever, as if nothing happened, as if nothing changed, when everything changed.Written for the Jon x Sansa remix 2017. Day 1 - TV couple: Tim x Lyla (Friday Night Lights)





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaded, so all the mistakes are mine.

Everything happens so fast and in slow motion at the same time. In a moment Robb is standing, smiling, playing his heart out, as he knew that he was going to help taking his team to state. And then he is down, the cheers stop, the world freezes and Sansa forgets how to breathe. 

 

She sees people running to the field to help him, that happens fast. She sees Robb unmoving in the green green grass, that takes forever. She stands frozen in the sidelines, having a better view of the tragedy than most thanks to her role as a dire wolves cheerleader, staring in awe and horror what was happening, while the number six, her brother's number, painted on her cheeks seem to stain with her tears without her being aware of.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The All-American hero, the star quarterback, falls and the dream is broken. Everyone knows that the boy won’t be the same, but what they are unaware of is that the town falls with the boy and everything changes. Dillon, Texas will never be the same again.

 

 

\-----

 

 

She’s outside of Robb’s bedroom, she had gone on a coffee run under her mother’s request, when she eavesdrops the doctor talking to her parents about her brother’s condition. He’s paralyzed from his chest down, he has a spinal cord injury at the C-7 and T-1 level, the doctor says. He will never walk again.

 

Sansa doesn’t know how or from where she came from, but suddenly Margaery is right in front her, hugging her as she sobs until she can’t breathe.

 

 

\-----

 

 

It has been nearly a week since the game and everyone, from the mayor to the grocery store owner, his friends and teammates, family and strangers, visited Robb in the hospital. Everyone but the person he wanted to see the most, his best friend.

 

No one knows why Jon Snow is absent.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Sansa is angry. She’s angry at the world, at God, at anyone she can direct her despair. It wasn’t supposed to happen, Robb was a good boy, a good son, a great brother and friend. He was going to places, he was destined to greatness, he deserved greatness. It was a sick sick joke and it made Sansa infuriated and sad and there was nothing she could do about it. But she couldn’t cry or show weakness, she needed to be strong, be strong for Robb, for her mother and father, for her siblings.

 

She couldn’t break, they needed her to keep everyone together.

 

 

\-----

 

 

She was driving back from the hospital when she sees him walking down the road in the dark, as if it was something completely normal to do. Stopping her car, she rolls down the window and that action alone makes Jon stop and look at her, in his face the usual look of broodiness mixed with something else she cannot place.

 

“Do you need a ride?” she asks because it’s the right thing to do, it’s what good people do, help others, and she knew her brother would like that, even though that Jon was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. “Isn’t past your bedtime Sansa?” his blasé answer doesn’t surprise her, it is typical Snow, but it bothers more deeply than it should. Normally Jon’s taunts would be ignored by her or stopped by a sharp look from Robb, but right now it cuts deeper, with meanings more complex than the words he spoke. She wonders if he’s even aware of that.

 

Angry and frustrated, she gets out of the car, walking right to him, blue eyes sharp as they stare right into his morose brown ones “Are you drunk again, Jon?” she asks accusingly. She simply couldn’t understand why it was so easy for him to keep on going with his life, drinking one bottle at time, fucking whoever, as if nothing happened, as if nothing changed, when everything changed.

 

“Soon enough Sansa, soon enough” was his reply, Jon’s eyes avoiding hers and she just can’t handle it anymore. She tried so hard to be together, to be there for everyone – even Jon, who she tried to talk to so many times after the accident, only to be ignored by him over and over – but no one was there for her. It hurts, everything hurts and she wants him to hurt as well. He is Robb’s best friend, why isn’t he hurting, why isn’t he bleeding from his sorrows like she is?

 

“You know, I thought God would do me a favor because I'm such a good girl. Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard?” she says, her voice full of indignation, she was mad at Jon for not getting it, at God for not listening to her prayers. “It’s not stupid” his voice is calm and that only infuriates her even more “Shut up, Jon. What's wrong with you? Robb is in the hospital, and you won't even go to see him. You can walk! You can walk on your two feet to get another glass of beer if that's what you want to do. Why don't you get it?” she says as her anger grows, so she shoves him over and over, so he can move, so he can stop being so complacent.

 

When that doesn’t work she finds herself hitting his chest over and over, throwing furious and uncoordinated blows, surprising herself with the sobs that escape from her throat and the tears that run down her face. “You make me sick. Why won't you go see him? He's your best friend. He asks about you all the time. Why don't you help me? Why don't you go and see him?” Sansa wails, slapping his face, scratching his neck, trying to make him feel an ounce of her pain “Don't hit me.” Is all that Jon says, while holding her wrists, bringing her body against his, trapping her in a hug.

 

“He's never gonna walk again.” she sobs against his neck. Only then, his calm front falls and crumbles and she can finally see the pain in his eyes. He’s hurting too, she can finally see, she can finally feel his pain, she is not alone in her misery. He is Robb’s best friend, brother, teammate, and he feels just like her. It’s the agony in his eyes that tells her that he knows and understands her pain, her fury, after all, he is the one, along with her, that knows Robb best, loves him best.

 

Then she does it. She presses her mouth against his, in a desperate and fierce manner, trying to feel anything other than her sorrow, trying to share the burdens she has inside. She feels Jon’s hands against her back, before his lips respond in equally messy and passionate manner. And she feels it, as she grabs his face as if it was her lifeline, kissing him harder, deeper, her tongue sweeping into his mouth, she feels it. She’s not alone. And she knows he can feel it too.

 

 

\-----

 

 

In the next day Jon visits Robb.

 

That night she finds him hiding in her room.

 

It seems like she is his remedy too.


End file.
